supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Birdo
Birdo is a Super Mario character and a Nintendo character that is chosen to be a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series). She was lost to Jacquelynn Escalante, where she uses eggs to put in her mouth and a contestant on Wipeout Canada from Ottawa. Birdo, known in Japan as Kyasarin, is a fictional character in the ''Mario'' series of video games, who first appeared in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, which was localized for English audiences as Super Mario Bros. 2 and is an enemy to Mario. Since her appearance, Birdo has been a recurring character in the series, more frequently in the Mario sports games as a playable character, as well as ''Mario Party'' titles. Birdo has also made several cameos, particularly in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series and the Wii video game Captain Rainbow. Birdo's gender in the original manual for Super Mario Bros. 2 asserts that Birdo is a boy who believes that he is a girl, and would rather be referred to as "Birdetta". Later releases of Super Mario Bros. 2 lacked any mention of her gender in either the game or the manual. Nintendo eventually established Birdo as female, first in Mario Tennis which depicted Birdo and Yoshi as boyfriend and girlfriend. However, several games portray her as male, such as Captain Rainbow, or refer to the gender confusion without assigning one, such as in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It has been suggested that Birdo is a post-op transsexual by transsexual video game developer Jennifer Reitz, while Over the Top editor Chris Kohler felt that it was a way of retconning her transgender status. Birdo has received mostly positive reception for her role in the Mario series; IGN editor Lucas M. Thomas suggested that Birdo was almost as well-known as Yoshi, a frequent partner of hers, in the sports games, while author Sherry Tuckle used Birdo as a demonstration of how Birdo's battle in Super Mario Bros. 2 presents a complex appearance yet sustains an assuring, rule-based world. However, some negative press exists, such as MTV Multiplayer editor Jason Cipriano, who criticized Birdo for being so popular over other Super Mario Bros. 2 characters. Birdo has made several appearances in other media, including the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, as well as promotional material such as figurines. When N. Sapera, A. Ford and E. Cundal run the course, Birdo says "Get back here, I don't want Pembroke, ON". She begins to Walk Away. In "Wipeout Canada", Birdo was mentioning Allen Ford from Pembroke in Ottawa but how can there will be a handsome arm wrestler like Kelsi Nielsen? She drives to Pembroke, Ontario and the song High School Musical from High School Musical 3 is heard during the drive to the house where Kelsi Nielsen lives and goes back to Ottawa where Tom Green lived longer than Kelsi Nielsen. Birdo is a Mario character and a Nintendo character in the Wipeout Canada series. She appeared with Kelsi Nielsen, and Olesya Rulin in the episode Chocolate Thunder. Her partner is Yoshi in most episodes expect Wipeout Workout. Main Article: Ontario contestants Concept and creation Birdo was born on April 16, 1984 in Kobe, Hyogo Prefecture. Birdo moved from Kobe to Ottawa when Birdo was five by having the DWTS judges voting her being out. Currently Birdo's voice actress is Yuko Kaida. As of , Birdo has a red bow on her head. Birdo is a pink, anthropomorphic creature who wears a red bow on her head until an episode of Wipeout Canada that features Canadian arm wrestling, and has a round mouth that can fire eggs as projectiles. Birdo also wears a large diamond ring on her finger. Birdo was originally featured in the Family Computer Disk System video game Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic (for Japan only) before it was converted to the Nintendo Entertainment System game Super Mario Bros. 2 for North American audiences. In early art of Birdo, the character had an orange tone. Birdo's name was mistakenly switched with another Super Mario Bros. 2 enemy, Ostro, both in the manual and in the end credits. The mistake persisted in the version of Super Mario Bros. 2 included in the Super Mario All-Stars compilation, but was corrected in the Game Boy Advance re-release titled Super Mario Advance.The Super Mario Bros. 2 character credits, featuring all enemies and characters from the game, mistakenly refers to Birdo as Ostro, and vice versa, in Super Mario All-Stars.The character credits, featuring all enemies and characters, fixes the mistake of referring to Birdo as Ostro, and vice versa, in Super Mario Advance. For Ben and Toad's Contest, Allen Ford said "Judges have a double death of Birdo and Yoshi" and Ford said "They are never dead by the way. Besse Cooper is". Birdo said on Jiroemon Kimura's death is that they are moving to Osaka Prefecture to meet their director Misao Okawa for being the oldest person living. Since the character's North American introduction, Birdo's gender has been an issue of discussion and speculation. The Japanese manual states the character's name is "Catherine", but it would rather be known as "Cassie." However, in the first edition manual for the North American release of Super Mario Bros. 2, Birdo is referred to as a male who believes he is female and would rather be called "Birdetta". In later printings, the second sentence was omitted, and no mention of Birdo being male was included in most later games featuring the character. In the Japanese version of Super Smash Bros. Melee, Birdo, called Catherine, is described similarly to the original manual, though wanting to be called "Cathy". In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it is said that Birdo is of "indeterminate gender". Birdo appears in the Wii Japan only video game Captain Rainbow, which delves into Birdo's gender. Birdo is often lauded as the first transgender video game character. The character was given a female voice actor in Super Mario Advance, a remake of Super Mario Bros. 2. The Spanish language website for Mario Smash Football, while describing Birdo, suggests that the character's gender is indeterminate. The European website for Mario Strikers Charged Football refers to her as a male character. Since Birdo, Pearl Krabs and Allen Ford are friends, expect Allen Ford lives in Pembroke, Ontario. She has a relationship with Katara. She owns the "Kame Nakamura" sign for the oldest people. On June 12, 2013, Birdo lost her bow, and was taken to Kyoto Prefecture to see the memorial for the death of Jiroemon Kimura. Voice Birdo's voice has changed a lot over the years. In Mario Tennis and Super Mario Advance (a remake of Super Mario Bros. 2), the character was given a high pitched female voice provided by Jen Taylor. However, in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Birdo uses a muttering noise which has been used in subsequent games. Birdo has appeared in many episodes of Wipeout Canada: Party Edition. In the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada quiz on Sporcle, she was ranked #4. When Birdo appeared in The Celebrity Apprentice 2, Birdo had a ring and Donald Trump telled her she was originally going to be fired in task 3 (along with Tom Green) by showing lousy leadership by sleeping in, but Wipeout rigs the votes and says yes. Birdo had a love interest on Lisa Rinna, Niki Taylor, NeNe Leakes, Marlee Matlin, Hope Dworaczyk, Dionne Warwick, Star Jones and La Toya Jackson, all from The Celebrity Apprentice 4 in team ASAP. Birdo was hired as Allen Ford's replacement during the Canada 2011 Census for Pembroke, Ontario. Birdo ranked 102 and then in the 2016 census, Birdo will be back in Ottawa. Relationships (Wipeout) Her relationship was Allen Ford in Canada's arm wrestling, Yoshi in some Mario games and some Wipeout Canada episodes, and Pearl Krabs in two episodes of Wipeout Canada. Birdo is mostly of an Eastern Ontario contestant, and Japanese. She was on all episodes of Wipeout Canada, and at the time the third episode aired, she turned 27, and is planning to live longer than female celebrities Jade Goody and Amy Winehouse, but Birdo lived longer than both of them. Derby Dead Pool Birdo was on the Derby Dead Pool for 2011, 2012 and 2014. In 2014 Birdo has three jokers on her including the shocking Drop Dead Celebration. In 2014 she also said that Misao Okawa has a low chance of making it to the drop forty (because seriously there's no The Vydrolak) and Valerie Harper (from season 3) having a high chance. Birdo was off 2013 due to Yoshi being in the Drop Forty. She said that "The Good, the Bad and Cliff Richard" almost had "Vera Lynn, Jerry Lewis, Jiroemon Kimura, Chuck Berry and Christopher Lee because all five are at the bottom. Yoshi is better. He's a contestant. and There's Yoshi!". She is chosen by 26 teams in 2014, about like 20 or more of the number of teams needed for the Drop Forty. Birdo said in an interview that she can handle 2014's Derby Dead Pool having her off the drop forty. Birdo also said that she was chosen in a very long gap between Most Hits Ever and The 90's Are Dead, wanting that Puzlman's Passing Picks to pick Birdo. She said that she wanted Green Yoshi to appear once again, but Green Yoshi died in June 2013. She was happy with Toad's chosen DeathList 2014 person of hopefully Misao Okawa. Birdo was chosen by in 2014: (SERIOUSLY Guild of Master Reapers and Puzlman's Passing Picks NOT PICKING BIRDO?) *Are You Still Dying, Darling? *Dave's Dead, Aye Dead Drunk *Dead And Don't Know It *Dead Ends *Warning - Dying Can Be Hazardous To Your Health *Diepod Shuffle *Drop Dread Celebration *Falling Off the Perch *Gray Panthers *JoeRam *Last Gasp Saloon *Lidders Late Lamentables *Lucky Pete *Madonna's Hand of Bod *Mercarte *Mortem Omnibus *Most Hits Ever *The 90's Are Dead *The Funeral Director 2014 (She was a director for the Yoshi Eggs) *The Good, The Bad and Cliff Richard (Last year was a theme team) *The Grey Horde *The Number of the Beast *The Old Ones Are the Pests *Who Turned Out the Lights? *You Must Be Croaking! *You're Dead and You Know You Are BATC 1 Birdo was one of the two captains on Unanimous, alongside Yoshi. Yoshi said "They had some disappointing weeks and now improves further. With the shocking fire of Gilles Marini, this feels sad.". In week 4, she wanted to fire from either Adam Carolla, Vita Semerenko, Pamela Anderson or Bristol Palin, but Trump's decision said he decides to fire Kirstie Alley instead. They saved many low scores from Backbone in order to survive this week from losing the task and getting fired. In week 5, she plans to fire Ukrainian biathlete Vita Semerenko. However she wanted Justyna Kowalczyk to fall in the bottom 2. Week 7 was very disappointing despite a whopping fire for three members of their team. Gilles Marini, Hélio Castroneves and Apolo Anton Ohno are surprisingly fired from BATC. Appearances See: Birdo/appearances . Birdo is able to shoot eggs out of her mouth, which the player's characters may jump on to ride or pick up.]] Birdo first appeared in the Family Computer Disk System video game ''Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic and its Western Nintendo Entertainment System conversion Super Mario Bros. 2 as a boss. The Super Mario Advance remake of Super Mario Bros. 2 features a large robotic version of Birdo called "Robirdo". Since the character's appearance in Super Mario Bros. 2, Birdo has made several cameo appearances, including an early one teaching players the rules of the video game Wario's Woods. But to date, she hasn't entered any other Mario mainstream game. She quitted the Drop Forty during 2012 due to not having Besse Cooper. She appeared in 2013, but not 2014. She left 2014 due to having Eli Wallach as the earliest birth, not Misao Okawa because Yoshi didn't like how the DDP picks in 2013 claim strong. Birdo has made frequent appearances in later Mario spinoff games, including Mario Tennis and Mario Golf, first appearing in the Mario sports games with the Nintendo 64 Mario Tennis. Though, Birdo was to be included in the Virtual Boy video game Mario's Tennis. Birdo also made her first appearance in the Mario Kart series in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. In both of the above-mentioned titles, Yoshi acts as her partner. Birdo is an unlockable character in Mario Kart Wii. Birdo also has made appearances in the ''Mario Party'' series, first appearing in Mario Party 7. Birdo also makes appearances in multiple Mario role-playing games, including Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars as a minor boss in Valentina's castle and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga as a decoy for Princess Peach. Recently, Birdo appeared in the Wii video game Captain Rainbow, which makes reference to the gender confusion. Birdo appeared in both Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl in the form of collectible items (known as trophies). Birdo has also appeared in both Mario Superstar Baseball for Nintendo Gamecube, Mario Super Sluggers, and Mario Strikers Charged for Nintendo Wii. In other media Birdo was featured in the episode "Episode 2: Jessica's Life of Peromance" of The Wipeout Canada Movie series kidnapping Pembroke, Ontario's Nicky Sapera (as a judge) due to being near sighted, and believing that Evan Cundal, Bristol Palin and Allen Ford to be her son and she was fired in that episode. Birdo was featured in the episode "Krusty Towers" of SpongeBob SquarePants. She also went to the Pembroke location of Food Basics. She was a helper for Unanimous on all of season 1 of Ben and Toad's Contest and she made it to the finale, placing her in first with Yoshi since June 12, 2013, and was voiced by Yuko Kaida, her current actress. Birdo had a crush on Taylor McKessie and Jessica Phillips. Birdo is a member of shuffle 3 of the All-Stars of Wipeout Canada. She was also on the Ben and Toad's Contest season 2 week 12, where Birdo was featured on the song by Jiroemon Kimura, Yoshi and Maria Filippov's song "This is Arm Wrestling!". She was mentioned by the Trumps twelve times. Trivia *Every time when a supercentenarian dies, she loses the round and Yoshi gets it. *While week 4's fusion week is picking couples, she chose the one that died June 12, 2013. *In DDP 2014, Birdo was shockingly chosen to be your jokers for Drop Dead Celebration and Falling Off the Perch. *Kimura's passing gave Birdo and Yoshi the dances. On Derby Dead Pool, Yoshi and Birdo get fired in 2013, will sit out for 2014 and will return for 2015. *Birdo and Yoshi liked how must of Unanimous (now Star Players) (not including Yoshi, Birdo, both Kimuras, and Cundal) performed to "Ooh La La". *She gave Esther Williams (who was on her team) the ring that she had on the first season of BATC only. Cultural impact Since appearing in Super Mario Bros. 2, Birdo has received mostly positive reception. Birdo has appeared several times in promotional items, including figurines, plush toys, and other collectibles such as a chess set. 1UP.com editor Jeremy Parish described her as a favourite among fans. IGN editor Lucas M. Thomas called her the "transgender question mark," stating that Birdo was nearly as recognized as Yoshi in the Mario sports and racing games. GamePro editor "The Watcher" praised the roster of Mario Superstar Baseball, commenting that while "well-known" characters like Princess Peach and Yoshi make appearances, so do "lesser-known" characters such as Birdo and Dry Bones. Fellow GamePro editor "The D-Pad Destroyer" called Birdo "everyone's favorite." In the book Life on the screen: identity in the age of the Internet, author Sherry Tuckle uses the pattern Birdo uses in boss battles as an example of something that, while complex, sustains the sense of a reassuring, rule-based world. In Prima's Official Strategy Guide for Super Mario Advance, author Bryan Stratton describes Birdo as the hardest-working boss in video games due to her appearing more than a dozen times as a boss in Super Mario Bros. 2. N-Sider editor Anthony JC commented that Birdo was a "pushover" compared to the other bosses in Super Mario Bros. 2. GameDaily editor Chris Buffa listed her as one of the most unappreciated Nintendo characters, commenting that Bordo had appeared across web sites "in less-than-flattering articles." Official Nintendo Magazine listed her as one of the "unsung heroes" amongst the Mario series, stating that while "Birdo does get more exposure than the other characters in this section (he's showed up in a few Mario spin-offs), but she/he's still not as popular as we'd like." In a poll by Official Nintendo Magazine on its users, Birdo tied for eighth best female character on a Nintendo platform along with Midna and Kazooie. In their article about it, they express confusion at her being voted in. UGO Networks listed Birdo as the 20th "unsexiest sexy video game characters", questioning whether or not the various sexual features, such as her "O face", were supposed to be arousing. Birdo was ranked the ninth ugliest female video game character by ScrewAttack, who described her as resembling a "retarded anteater". Games.net placed Birdo at #8 of their "Top Ten Disturbingly Sexual Game Characters" list. GameDaily listed Birdo as one of the 10 worst Mario characters, stating that "if Birdo wants to dress like a chick, all power to him. Eggs from the mouth, however... that's nasty." Birdo also appeared in one of the McDonald's Happy Meal promotion of Mario toys which starred Mario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi and others. Wired editor Chris Kohler described her as well as other characters from Captain Rainbow as "forgettable." IGN editor John Tanaka found Birdo to be one of the more enjoyable guest characters in Captain Rainbow, associating his enjoyment with developer Skip's plot, which involves crossdressing and toilet humour. In an article on MTV multiplayer discussing the best birds in video games, Birdo tied for second place with the chickens from Chicken Run. Tofuburger of the web site I Can Haz Cheezburger listed her as his favourite bird, calling Birdo the first transgender video game character and humorously praising her for her fearlessness about doing whatever she wants. MTV Multiplayer editor Jason Cipriano questioned why Birdo and fellow Super Mario Bros. 2 enemy Shy Guy have been included in so many spin-off titles in the Mario series, commenting that they both "kinda suck", but enemies such as Wart and Mouser were not. "Birdo", the first track of Horse the Band's album The Mechanical Hand, heavily references the character. Gender . Ever since ''Mario Tennis which depicted her as having a female voice, Birdo and Yoshi have often been paired up, Yordo.]] Birdo has been the subject of discussion relating to her gender issues. Gamasutra editor Simon Carless described Birdo as "infamously gender-confused." Birdo was praised by transsexual video game designer Jennifer Reitz. It is speculated by Wired editor Chris Kohler that the gender issue was retconned to make her female, while Reitz suggests that she received a sex change operation. In the book Vintage Games: An Insider Look at the History of Grand Theft Auto, Super Mario, and the Most Influential Games of All Time, the authors describe Birdo as the most notable character in Super Mario Bros. 2 due to being the first transsexual character in video games. GamesRadar editor Chris Antista has discussed Birdo in several articles. He listed Birdo #1. in his top seven "That's a Dude?!" game characters. He cited her bow, mascara, her being pink, and her being able to lay eggs as the identifying features of Birdo being female, while using the manual insert as the sole evidence to her being male. In the article "10 things you didn't know about Super Mario Bros 2," Antista listed Birdo's gender confusion, stating that the revelation was similar to when "lead singer of Judas Priest came out to a legion homophobic metalheads dressed to the nines in skin tight leather left wondering if their dicks will fall off." He also picked her as his first gaming crush, commenting that he worried that he would be outed once he read about her gender confusion in the manual. In his article "Too Gay for the U.S.A.," editor Andrew Webster used the history of Birdo in the lead-in to his article, commenting on how Nintendo tried to hide Birdo's gender confusion, and how "He's just one of a long line of Japanese videogame characters forced to hide their true sexual identity". GamesRadar UK listed Birdo as one of "gaming's most repelling anti-babes," describing her as a "pink, egg blowing, transvestite dinosaur with a mouth like a burst fire hose," thereby describing her as "terrifying." Morgan Webb of X-Play created a video titled "Birdo WTF", commenting that everyone initially thought of Birdo as a "cute little dinosaur". She also describes her as a very feminine male character if she really is a transsexual. Nintendo Power listed Birdo as one of three weirdos, citing her change from being male to being a love interest for Yoshi. They described her gender as one of life's biggest questions, commenting on how she shoots eggs out of her mouth as another oddity. IGN editor Lucas M. Thomas commented in his article about Yoshi that Birdo "almost worthy of a whole other article," stating that she is "the most gender-confused character in the history of Nintendo." He commented on the relationship Yoshi and Birdo formed in Mario Tennis, stating that "Yoshi is supposedly a male, but lays eggs like a female. Birdo is supposedly a female, but was originally called a male. And now the two of them are a romantic couple? They were both sexually chaotic as individuals -- this new pairing just made your head hurt thinking about it." Episodes The males of Episodes 7 and 9 has to be announced by Birdo. *Match of Beauties vs Geeks (Crystal Grierson and Ron Langton) *Athletes Edition (Halley Van Muyen and Nicky Sapera), but wrong home *East vs West (Caroline Dalpe) *Chocolate Thunder (Pearl Krabs, Abigail Santos, Kelsi Nielsen, Jason Cross) *Heroes Edition (Evan Cundal, who died in 2013) *Food Fight (Lindsay Goldman and Dave Shugar) *Tight and Bright (same contestant as Chocolate Thunder, Pearl Krabs) *The Wipey Awards (Nicky Sapera) Phone Number: (613-203-1359 (Wipeout Canada episodes but some of them) but it's all about Allen) Yoshi (613-???-0578) - Episodes 1 to 3 Phone Number (Chocolate Thunder) : (613-281-2468) in Bet on It, when Birdo does not have a ring. Birdo also appeared in all episodes. Songs of Contestants *Bet on It (Reprise) - Chocolate Thunder *All for One - Chocolate Thunder and Beauties vs Geeks *Elementary School Musical *Roar - Shakira ft Yoshi & Birdo Gallery Birdo222.jpg BirdoYoshi.png Birdo SMB2.png MP8 Birdo.jpg|Birdo from Pembroke, ON Super Mario Bros 2 - Birdo--article image.jpg Birdoslugguh.png|Birdo at the Wipeout Canada auditions Birdo_MP9.png|Birdo in Mario Party 9 Birdo..png|Birdo in Wipeout Party birdo.png|Birdo in The Celebrity Apprentice ABirdoperfil.png|Birdo from Wipeout episodes BirdoCannonSwing.png|Birdo's swing Birdo_Pink.png|Birdo's Episode 7 artwork ItadakiBirdo.PNG|Birdo in a Japanese game MSatWGBirdo.png|Birdo in skating MP9_Select_Birdo.png|Birdo in Mario Party 9 Yoshi, I want to refer that everyone is leaving by the day that the show is aired next year, but sorry Toad.jpg|Dear everyone, this is Team Ontario! Birdo, Yoshi, Toadette, Boo, Toad, Peach and Daisy became members since 2007 2lmuiw8.png|Birdo on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada 2124screen_birdo05.jpg|Birdo in Mario Tennis 606812-birdo.jpg|Birdo in SSBB BabyBirdowwp.png|Baby Birdo BaseballBirdo.jpg|Birdo in baseball Bguide3.jpg|Birdo in MSS Pinkbirdoegg.png Birdo1-CaptainSelect-MSS.png Birdo2-CaptainSelect-MSS.png Birdo3-CaptainSelect-MSS.png Birdo Arm Melter.jpg Birdo Arm Wars 2012.jpg Birdo_2.0.png Birdo_Go.png Birdo_in_Mario_Strikers_Charged.jpg Birdo_Mario_Golf_artwork.jpg Birdo_MK9.png BirdoandYoshiTennis.png BirdoCptRnwBQ.png Birdoh3on33.png Bird'oh_Face_7.png BirdoHoops.png BirdoHoops3on3.png Birdohopeso.png BirdoloseMP8.png BirdoMP8.png Birdomp9boxartwork.png Birdomp9pinkcircleintro.png BirdoMSAT2012OG.png Birdoosluggers.png Birdopic.png Birdorpg.jpg Birdosoccer.jpg BirdosShop.png BirdowinsMP8.png BIRDOturn.png Birdpmkwii.png MP10_U_Birdo_icon.png MP9_Birdo_Icon.png Mario_Rugby_Trophy_-_Birdo.png Mini Birdo.jpg Bssbase.png BRoster.png Birdo-throwing-an-egg-birdo-8190177-189-238.gif 15hdctf.png birdo_creepy.jpg Birdo_ssbb.png BirdoSSBMTrophy.png characterOverlayBirdo.png daec253af43da4d21970430cf9a2941590d74643.jpg__939x820_q85.jpg MP10Birdo.png Birdossbb2.jpg MTUSBirdo_Icon.png Birdo_1.png Birdossbb1.jpg Birdossbb3.jpg BrawlTrophy182.png Quotes *"Play a film"! *"November 29, 1896?" *"We lost? NO!!!!" *"Let's change name. Unanimous to Star Players." (June 12, 2013) *"Get back here, I don't want Pembroke, Ontario". *"Yoshi has made contact in lap 48. Those points go to Backbone." (GP of Houston Race 2 2014) *"Have you ever see DamianAlexDeromas?" *"Sad news, sad news! I can't believe that this is the second time that two of the top ten died?" (June 11, 2013) *"Not another 1800's dying!" (June 17, 2013) *"I'm sorry Toad and Toadette, that's not a point!" (On Derby Dead Pool when they checked "Dead Continent" if there was Kimura) *"I HATE THIS! Yoshi Kitamura diying? AND I WANT Sabrina Bryan TO DIE!" (May 31, 2013) *"Jessica!" *"Not another 6!" *"How come are there 1899 Terue Ashidas, Mitsue Nagasakis, Hatsue Onos, Maria Redaellis and Ethiopias?" (Week 11 of BATC2, at the Taj Mahal) *"Me, Yoshi & Jiroemon Kimura, let's work for the Derby Dead Pool!" *"Get sprayed!" *"You're fired!" *"What? Yeah yeah you mean Ottawa? The big grip contests. The Hitman and Yoshi both are going to the event." *"Ottawa High Hookers rule!" *"Japanese man as the oldest man ever in history? I never believe that." *"The High Hookers are doing good." *"The oldest man ever is Brooke Burke not Shawn Johnson." (Week 4) *"Hmm, last place with a population of 23,195. I don't see any one of these last place contestants like Evan Cundal, Nicky Sapera, Sabrina Bryan, or Allen Ford." (The Toad Scene (Part 3)) *"No 84." *"Ura Koyama?" (At Arm Melter 16) *"Tsuenyo Toyonaga?" (When Yoshi is going to the Big Armwrestling Contest and Grips) *"Bad Tom!" (TCA2 Episode 3) *"One of the cities in Canada has a population of 23000 in CA." *"Yo yo!" *"Belleville?" *"Your place is last on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada." (Birdo talking to Nicky Sapera) *"Bad Germany. We loved our country but we crashed on Lap 136." (2015 MAVTV 500) Relationships Sceptile Birdo had met Sceptile since Sceptile's first IndyCar season in 2003. They had met at the 2013 MAVTV 500 for the trophy; where Germany and Argentina played; and Sceptile won the title over Birdo by the virtue of Argentina finishing 5th and Birdo finishing 6th. The two met again in round 2 of the 2016 Angie's List Grand Prix of Indianapolis qualifying; with Sceptile beating Birdo by the lap time and advancing to the Firestone Fast Six. Yoshi In All-Star Brawl (Beauties) when Abigail Santos was shown with Kelsi, not Kelsi's sidekick, Birdo said "Wipeout Canada is much more boring". On the team "First You're Born, Life is Hard, Then You Die", Yoshi was there and had a joker of him and the night when they were dancing, they earned a shocking five. At the night of week 1 men, Birdo had a night where contestants are having her and Yoshi represent the men's team. They were both on the same team, and Donald Trump picked them because they have more help than Toad and Toadette on the men's team. In week 1 of Ben and Toad's Contest, in season 1, they had both rings belonging to them, and wants a Priscilla Presley death date in 2013. On June 12, 2013, they had their death date of the same day, and 116 years, 54 days. There was a gigantic boss named Bowser behind both. Birdo and Yoshi have met twice in international Ben and Toad's Contest competition. They are tied 1-1 on head to head. None of their meetings came during the IndyCar series part of the show. Birdo and Yoshi did not even meet at the 2015 Milwaukee IndyFest qualifying; that qualifying for the race was Croatia's first pole in their team history and a Germany failure to qualify. After the announcement of Auto Club Speedway not returning, Birdo and Yoshi sadly cried with the rest of the BATC season 1 cast. Yoshi and Birdo will meet together at the Fictional BATC Family Feud episode against Romania on July 10, 2016; to avenge their 2013 Ribeirao Preto loss against them. Troy Bolton When Sharpay edits Wikipedia on the Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen's place page in Wipeout Canada, it is vandalism. Kelsi Nielsen In "Chocolate Thunder", Allen Ford was with Birdo in a relationship and then it changed to Kelsi Nielsen in arm wrestling. In "Wheel of Fortune" Birdo's place was in the Capitals Week. Brandolynn Bentley Birdo on the course said it is much more boring for Brandolynn Bentley than Baby Daisy. Allen Ford When the course say "Next is national arm wrestling champ Allen Ford but Kelsi said Kelsi 'The Piano Player' Nielsen and then it is not Allen 'The Hit Man' Ford from Pembroke, ON but Petawawa, ON", Birdo said he is currently not from Pembroke but from Petawawa and Kelsi said on her cell phone currently from Pembroke. When Birdo, Kelsi and Abigail sing You are the Music in Me (Chocolate Thunder), others come later than usual. In "Chocolate Thunder", Birdo says "but no buts" about Pembroke. In "The Wipeys", Birdo is in a relationship with him but in prom. In "Wheel of Fortune", he and Kelsi appear as unlockables. At Arm Melter 16, Ford and Birdo had to switch protect managers at the same time. Pembroke (which was by Ford) was John Keuhl and Birdo's choice was Eric Roussin. They both said "This should be fun!". In week 12 of Ben and Toad's Contest in season 2, he was seen with her bow in top. He stole that from formers winners Jiroemon Kimura/Yoshi & Maria Filippov, the winners of season 1, but they had to change the name again to Yoshi. (Toad went there June 12, 2013) Allen Ford and Birdo have not met in qualifying for an IndyCar race before in a road or street course. Birdo leads Ford in the head to head 3-1 in the 2016 IndyCar series; with Ford's first shock win over Birdo at St. Pete after Power missed the race. Additionally the two decided to meet together in the Celebrity Family Feud episode IndyCar vs. Swimsuit Models. Froslass Birdo had met the Ice/Ghost type Froslass since the first IndyCar Series season since Froslass' existence. Froslass and Birdo had only won two races together, at the 2013 Firestone 600 and the 2014 Dual in Detroit Race 2. They were part of Germany's side that finished in the IndyCar standings; 2nd in 2013 and 2014 and 5th in 2015. Birdo was part of Froslass' team that won the pole at 2016 St. Petersburg, and eventually withdrew from the race. Hélio Castroneves Birdo met Hélio Castroneves for the first time in Ben and Toad's Contest season 1. Neither of them qualified for the last 20. Additionally, both of them were part of the Germany side that failed to qualify for the 2015 Milwaukee IndyFest. In the 2016 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg qualifying round 3, Birdo and Helio Castroneves met for the first time in many years. Additionally, the two also met at Long Beach in 2016, where the Honduran beat Birdo due to her fault during the fast six. The two had also met at the American Ninja Warrior qualifying in April 2016. Salamence Birdo's top BATC season 1 relationship is with the Dragon/Flying pseudo-Legendary Pokemon Salamence, the final form of Bagon. However, Birdo has more points than Salamence as her team finished 2nd in 2013 and 2014 and 5th in 2015. Birdo finds season 1 contestants with Salamence in IndyCar weekends in where they should belong. Mistakenly, Birdo found Allen Ford at Long Beach in May 2015; and resulted in a Birdo win and a Ford loss. "That's where season 1 was in April earlier this year!". Additionally, the two had met together on the 2016 February 8 Phoenix testing; and the Phoenix Open on the weekend of Arm Melter 25. Birdo and Salamence had met in every IndyCar race since the 2013 season. At the 2016 Honda Indy Grand Prix of Alabama Fast Six, Birdo met Salamence because Serbia was awarded a WC for the event. The winner was Birdo over Salamence by a faster lap time. Emmitt Smith Birdo and Emmitt Smith have met before in various scenes of Ben and Toad's Contest. The two also met in various IndyCar races and qualifying. Additionally, the two are considered to be one of the best players of season 1. They both play for countries in Europe, Smith for the Netherlands and Birdo for Germany. Volcarona Birdo met Volcarona for the first time during BATC season 1. Volcarona impressed Birdo after her side won the 2013 Firestone 550; which was days before Kimura's death. To date, Birdo has more IndyCar race wins than Volcarona; Birdo having one in 2013 and 2014 and Volcarona having a win at the 2013 Indy 500. Additionally those two are Season 1s. Volcarona also met her at the 2016 Honda Indy Grand Prix of Alabama fast six; because Serbia were awarded a Fast Six wildcard and Colombia weren't able to advance to the second round. Juan Pablo Montoya Birdo has had a relationship with the Colombian since the Colombian moved from NASCAR to IndyCar for 2014. The two have also met in various Firestone Fast Sixes in IndyCar qualifying; including some when Birdo's Germany national team drove for Helio Castroneves. Zekrom Birdo met Zekrom for the first time in the 2013 IndyCar Series. Currently Birdo holds a positive head-to-head record. Zekrom and Birdo chose to meet together in the American Ninja Warrior in 2016. This is the first time since 2015 that Birdo and Zekrom meet together outside an IndyCar race. References Category:Unanimous Category:Contestants fired by Donald Trump Category:Contestants on the losing team Category:Contestants from little cities Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:120 Category:121 Category:122 Category:123 Category:124 Category:125 Category:128 Category:129 Category:1230 Category:131 Category:132 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:139 Category:140 Category:141 Category:142 Category:143 Category:144 Category:145 Category:164 Category:147 Category:148 Category:149 Category:150 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fuckers Category:Mangoes Category:MEEMOS Category:df Category:as Category:Darn its Category:Dasdfd Category:Stars Category:Stupid Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:13413 Category:413 Category:242 Category:237 Category:adfs Category:ds Category:fds Category:fdsf Category:dsf Category:sdf Category:madsf Category:sdmf Category:dsfmd Category:sj Category:5834 Category:5423 Category:! Category:2!@! Category:@ Category:@!3@! Category:3!@#@#$ Category:32$ Category:324%@#$ Category:5$# Category:``` Category:` Category:`` Category:```` Category:`````` Category:1` Category:12`1 Category:3` Category:Parody Characters Category:Killers Category:Characters That Don't Die Category:Characters from Outside Annoying Orange Category:Characters with Clothes Category:Season One Introductions Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Enemies of Orange Category:Not Food Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Characters appear in films Category:Villains Category:Male Characters that didn't died Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:Main Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Females Category:Contestants eliminated in the Sweeper Category:Contestants eliminated in the Wipeout Zone Category:Contestants eliminated in the Qualifier Category:Contestants eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy Category:Mario series Category:Mario characters Category:ASBB Category:Contestants from Ottawa Category:Contestants Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Unlockables Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Renfrew County Category:Newcomers Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Wrestlers Category:Contestants on May 15th Category:Characters without pearls Category:Contestants on all episodes Category:Renfrew, Ontario Category:Playable Characters in Wipeout Party Category:Played By Others Category:Diary of a Wipeout Canada Category:Video Game Characters Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Birdo Category:Fired Contestants Category:Hired Contestants Category:The Apprentice contestants Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Contestants from small cities Category:Contestants from census agglomerations Category:Boring singers Category:Contestants with Food Basics locations Category:Food Basics Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Contestants fired from the top 100 Category:Non-Playable Characters in Wipeout Party Category:WIPEOUT Category:last place contestants Category:Backbone Category:ASAP Category:Contestants on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada Category:Ottawa-Gatineau Category:Contestants from Laurentian Valley Category:KOTU Category:Contestants on Athena Category:Net Worth Category:Magna Category:Non-American Contestants Category:United Kingdom Category:Camrose, Alberta Category:Embrun, Ontario Category:Contestants landing on an Event Space Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:Contestants from Alberta Category:Mario Party characters Category:Mario Party Category:1987 Births Category:Nicki Minaj fans Category:Super Bass Category:O Narnia Category:O Canada Category:1972 Births Category:Background Toads Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Nicky's Friends Category:Evan's Friends Category:Snoop Dogg Category:Major characters Category:Allen's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Minor characters Category:Protect managers Category:Living people Category:Yoshi's Friends